Shi Tian Na
is the deceased mistress of Hotel YueShen and HaoJie's deceased wife, and supporting character from 100% Wife. She debuted in the show as . History Pre-Series *Born as RuiHong and YanQing's daughter. *TianNa and her mother was sent to USA when she was young. *During her academic years (schooling), she suffered from racial discrimation and expressing it when TianNa is alone and avoid her mother feeling worried, adding to the fuel of her "already" resentment towards her father and didn't have a pleasant childhood memories. *As a result, she become more independent and steel-hearted, which are the essential qualities needed to succeed her father as Hotel YueShen's chairman. *TianNa returned to Taiwan at an unknown point of time, renting houses and taking up multiple jobs, causing her in excelling at many specific aspects. Series *TianNa first appeared in episode 162, having returned from USA as the person loaning her "owner's" house to XingRu and Yong Quan and shortly becoming close friends with the couple. *Under YanQing's orders, she investigated the activities of her older brother, HuaiNong through direct interactions without exposing her origins. Her identity was only revealed upon YanQing's return to meet HuaiNong and PeiXia as well as her father RuiHong after many years. *Hired by HaoJie as his personal house cleaner and admired him, and mentioning towards HaiLun that "illusionary" love will not provide her with happiness. *Acknowledge HuaiNong as her older brother and encouraging him in opening his heart towards his lover, XinRong, HaoYi as her elder cousin. *Due to her father's "cold" attitude and HuaiNong's treatment, she expressed her displeasure towards RuiHong. *Helped KunYi and overcoming the trap created by WanFei. *Entered a comatosed state sooner after being injured critically and survived from her death thanks to his father donating his kidney and therefore her relationship with him was restored and accepting the position as Hotel YueShen's GrandManager while bearing the responsibilities for her crimes. *Through personal interactions with HaoJie and knowing his guilt towards YingXin, TianNa fell in love with him and accepted his marriage proposal. After getting approval for their parents, they asap arranged plans for their marriage while having registered themselves as husband and wife. *Finding out YingTai’s attempt of killing WanFei through the thumbdrive YiXin had left, TianNa decided acting as a bait and confirming YingTai being the mastermind after discussing with ZhiLin. Although narrowly escaping death thanks to XiaoFei’s sacrifice and on her marriage day, YingTai ordered his underling to poison her and after spending her last moments with HaoJie, she finally passed away. *Her body was taken to examination after her death as HaoJie vowed to sought vengeance (justice) towards the culprit who killed her. Traits Tian Na is an intelligence and independent individual, excelling in various careers while being a friendly and kind-hearted person towards others. Appearance List TBA Trivia *Like HaoJie, TianNa is terrible at singing. Character Relation Category:100% Wife Category:100% Wife Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Mistresses Category:Supporting Characters Category:Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Xu Family (100% Wife) Category:Chen Family (100% Wife) Category:Shi Family (100% Wife)